


home (is where your heart is)

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Home, Post-Captain Marvel (2019), Sapphic September 2018, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: “You’re just going to leave Monica and I alone again? When we just got you back?”“It’s not like I wouldn’t be coming back home regularly!”“...Home?”
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	home (is where your heart is)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of Sapphic September 2018: "You've always felt like home."
> 
> I've been wanting to write these two for a while, but it's been too long since I saw the movie, so this is what happens. I'm not mad.

“So you’re just going to disappear into space again?”

“Why wouldn’t I? There are many people that need help and I have the power to do things. To _help_. I can’t just… not help.”

“You could help here! On Earth.”

“I think Earth still requires a more delicate touch. At least for another decade or two, until they’re ready for more, I’d guess.”

“You’re just going to leave Monica and I alone again? When we just got you back?”

“It’s not like I wouldn’t be coming back home regularly!”

“...Home?”

“Yes, home. You’ve always felt like home. Even when I couldn’t remember you, you still were. Like, of course there were many things I was missing, but there was always this one thing that felt like a bigger hole than other things, emotionally speaking. And the very moment I remembered, I also figured out that it was _you_ , love. It’s always been you. Will always be, too, if you’ll have me.”

“...Of course, I will have you. How did you ever think I would not? Haven’t I literally been protesting you leaving?”

“You make an excellent point. I promise, I’m going to come back whenever I can. But I can’t just do _nothing_.”

“I know.”

“...”

“...”

“And besides, I can’t just _miss_ Monica’s teenage years. Those are way too interesting.”


End file.
